


Eat Your Heart Out

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Gwen gave Arthur her heart, it was only fair that he return the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Your Heart Out

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This version of the Arthurian legend belongs to the BBC and Shine.[](http://an0ther-dreamer.livejournal.com/819.html#cutid1)  
> 

The way to a man’s heart is not through his stomach. Through the abdomen and under the ribcage is a much more reliable route, as Morgana discovered when she reached through steel armour and yanked.

  


Gwen gave Arthur her heart, it was only fair that he return the favour.

  


Arthur’s shocked collapse was priceless. Gwen’s horrified expression less so, but she’d recover.

  


Merlin watched dispassionately from the shadows with golden eyes. He began to consider a new destiny, one where the world’s most powerful sorcerer was more than a footnote in somebody else’s legend.

  


Morgana licked her fingers and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> **A/N: This was inspired by[](http://glenien.livejournal.com/profile)[ **glenien**](http://glenien.livejournal.com/) ’s fabulous [Halloween Wallpaper](http://community.livejournal.com/threelayers/54785.html#cutid1) and prompt, _(My theory is that VAMPED!Morgana ate GHOST!Arthur's heart out, just because he broke HAUNTED!Gwen's heart over or something. And Merlin totally haz EVIL!Dragon who does not slash, who simply eats people over dinner.)_ Special thanks to [](http://qapint.livejournal.com/profile)[**qapint**](http://qapint.livejournal.com/) for that lightning fast beta.
> 
> Happy Halloween.  
> 


End file.
